suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mrs. Christel
Credibility I think it's reasonable to suggest that the UAA became legitimate by natural progression of the culture. It puts us between a rock and a hard place though because a statement like that is just a good guess in an attempt to rationalize why the UAA wasn't real then versus now. It's frustrating because I've always believed based on Suda's interviews at the time that NMH wasn't written with a sequel in mind. Suda had fun writing the character, but by that point there weren't any major GHM sequels. NMH2 was even being called their first sequel (we know because of Shining Soul II and Shiruba Jiken 25 Ku that this isn't even true). But back to the argument, NMH was written as a standalone story and in that story the UAA was a deception. NMH released to reasonable success as far as GHM was used to, so Suda had to write another story to expand on what was meant to be a single-serving plot. Another thing I want to bring up is that my opinion after finishing NMH years ago was that Travis and Henry killed themselves in the finale. The frame freezes with their beam katanas hovering over each other's necks, moments after Travis utters, "There's no way out is there?" and "Let's find that exit they call Paradise." This is interesting because when Travis meets his first proper UAA opponent, Death Metal confesses that Paradise is "a place to die." It seemed that Death Metal connected Paradise to death, and this statement lingered with Travis throughout his climb to Rank 1. So when I finished the game, my opinion was that Travis and Henry saw no exit other than the "Paradise" in which they would die, leaping at each other and freezing the frame with a rather fatal blow to both assassins. After the credits we see Sylvia and a child also named Jeane. Sylvia playfully comments on the sudden UAA deception, third-wall-breaking-brother and possible daughter twists by remarking, "Too bad there won't be a sequel." GHM generally didn't do sequels, so NMH imploded its own plot and teased players with that line deliberately before moving on to their next project. Then NMH2 came out and that wasn't the case, and back to the original argument, the UAA being false also wasn't the case anymore. NMH2 came up with a bunch of other stuff that didn't really fit with the first game, such as a ghost and astronaut fresh from outer space as ranked assassins, and the Akashic Points. This isn't a rant because I love both games. I'm also used to weird stuff happening in Suda games. I just think NMH had a certain tone that conflicted with the story NMH2 went on to tell, especially when it wasn't ashamed to admit the story was over. So back to the Credibility section. It's hard because we can probably infer that the growing assassin culture in Santa Destroy is what resulted in a very real assassin organization, but that's our speculation bridging the gap. I think what Mrs. Christel said is notable in her article because it happened and must be acknowledged. I just wish we knew more about this part of the story. GrislyGrizzly (talk) 04:05, February 16, 2016 (UTC)